Lowers
The Lowers are a set of map systems that are located in the beginning sectors of the company you chose. For example if you start off as MMO, 1-1 would be your base map and for every other new MMO player that would join. The lower maps are considered from X-1 (X being your respective company map) to X-4. Overview X-1 * Contains maps 1-1, 2-1, 3-1 * Aliens found: Streuner, Recruit Streuner and Alder Streuner are found here * Boxes, Prometium, and Endurium can be found here, mostly in the upper central parts * Home base map, also home to any active galaxy gate portals * Danger meter is shown on this map * Killing enemy company ships gives you double Honor and experience * At higher levels in X-1 maps, Bonus Boxes, Cargo Boxes, and loot start to gradually drop until you get no rewards or loot from the cargo boxes. You get nothing past level 15. Space Station *You are protected from any non-provoked attacks at the station (demilitarized zone) *You can sell basic resources and Seprom (not Palladium) * You respawn when you have died and quick repair normally Level Gate Invasion *Levels 5-9 can enter this portal. *No demilitarized protection. *Can only attack when provoked. *See invasion gate page X-2 * Bonus Boxes, Prometium, Endurium, and Terbium can be found on this map. Prometium is found in large masses up top, Endurium is scattered around the middle, and Terbium is at bottom center. *Spaceball portal is placed on this map (no demilitarized zone). *Danger meter is shown on this map. *Same company PvP is disabled for this map (although clan wars can enable PVP). *No matter what level, you will gain full rewards for all objects in the map (Bonus Boxes, Aliens). * Aliens found: Streuner, Recruit Streuner, Alder Streuner, Lordakia, Boss Streuner, Boss Lordakia X-3 * X-3 is the set of maps for new players, and is usually considered a high risk due to the danger meter being disabled from here and maps up. Players from your same company can also now friendly fire on you, but there is still Demilitarized Zones around portals * New aliens found on this map are slightly stronger than your usual Streuner and Lordakia. Here you will encounter Lordakia, Saimon, Boss Saimon, Mordon, Boss Mordon, Devolarium, and Boss Devolarium. Boss Devolarium is an alien to take precaution from on this map, due to its massive amount of damage * The Ores you will find on this map is a plentiful amount of Terbium and Endurium * Aliens found: Lordakia, Saimon, Mordon, Devolarium, Boss Mordon, Boss Devolarium, Boss Saimon X-4 * X-4 is the set of following maps: ** (MMO) 1-4 ** (EIC) 2-4 ** (VRU) 3-4 * Enemy players are required to be level 5 or higher to access the portal to this map. A BigBoy or somewhat Sub-Elite would be preferred. * Aliens found on this map are: ** Lordakia ** Saimon ** Boss Saimon ** Mordon ** Sibelon / Boss Sibelon * Ores found on this map are Terbium and Endurium. * Strangely enough, you need to be level 2 to jump to your companies X-4 map while you need to be level 3 to jump to your companies X-3 map. This is odd as X-4 contains stronger aliens and is closer to the Battle Maps than the X-3 maps are. * Aliens found: Lordakia, Saimon, Sibelon, Boss Saimon, Boss Sibelon, Mordon See also * Lowers * Battle maps * Uppers * Pirate maps * Map guide (explore other maps) Category:Map guide